Servant and Prince
by Halebxxx
Summary: Caleb's the heir to the thrown and his parents are trying to get him to marry a princess. but what happens when he falls for a serving girl he just met. Haleb !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **AN: Please Give this a try if you love Haleb. I have another story called Haleb Baby which you could read if you miss Haleb as much as me.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

The Royal Rivers family ruled over a small kingdom. The royals consisted of King Henry, his wife Queen Margot and their son Prince Caleb. The King and queen were cruel and power hungry leaders hated by their people.  
The prince however, was more caring and appreciative of the kingdom that would soon be his.

"Caleb, get in here now!" The queen screamed.

The seventeen year old prince sighed and walked into the grand hall.  
"Yes." He replied

"Caleb do not speak to your queen like that." The King said beckoning the servant to bring the dinner in.

"It's your birthday in a month and your turning eighteen, so we think it's time you find a wife." She said taking her fork from the table as she began to eat.

Caleb had been constantly reminded over the past few months. He knew his parents would force him to marry a wealthily stuck up princess to keep the royal blood line and make peace between two kingdoms. He wasn't like his power hungry parents who couldn't care less about there people. He was different. He cared about the people he would one day rule over and more importantly he wanted to marry for love although he had never found the right girl.

Caleb was deep in thought when a silver plate crashed to the ground next to him. The young serving girl who had been holding it dropped to the floor the clean up the mess she had made.

She looked up for a second and her bright blue eyes locked with his. Her blonde wavy hair went past her shoulders and she had the front pieces twisted back and tied at the back of her head.

"I, I'm sorry, my Lord." She stuttered looking down.

"Some one sort it out." The queen called, pointing her finger at the girl on the floor." Shes clearly incapable."

An older plump servant came over and helped Hanna. She whispered for Hanna leave before the queen got angrier.

Hanna ran out of the room trying to hold back her tears. She needed this job, it was only her first day and she'd already messed up, spilling food all over the prince and the floor. She carried on walking down the stone hall before she heard a voice behind her. "Wait."

She turned around and came face to face with the prince. He noticed the tear stained cheeks.  
"I'm sorry my Lord." She said bowing her head slightly.

"It's fine, really, don't worry." He said smiling. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Hanna was taken aback by the concern for a servant coming from the prince. "Yes, thank you. I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes with her shabby sleeve.

"Are you sure? "

"I'm sure. I have to get back to the kitchens." She said curtsying a final time before turning to walk away.  
Caleb grabbed her arm gently stopping her from going anywhere.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She turned back around and replied. "Hanna." Before she headed back to the kitchens.

Caleb watched her walk away. Even tough she was dressed in brown rags and her hair was messy he couldn't  
help but notice how beautiful she was.

Caleb was sat in his chambers reading through the guest list his mother had prepared for his birthday ball, which was an excuse to find him a wife.

There was a knock on the door and Hanna entered with a plate in her hands. "I've brought you your supper." She said keeping her gaze on the ground, shivering from the walk across the courtyard to his chambers.

"Thank you." Caleb said standing up and taking it from her. There hands touched for a split second and he noticed how cold she was. He looked up and saw small snow flakes in her hair. He reached forward and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. There eyes locked on each other. She looked straight into his big brown eyes.

"I have to prepare your bath water." She said breaking away from his gaze and walking to the fire placing a bucket of water over it to warm it up.

"Id like to know you a little better Hanna." He said sitting down again and picking at his bread.

"I'm sorry?" She asked looking up at his remark.

"Well, if your going to be bringing me my supper every night. I'd like to know you a bit better." He said smirking.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen." She replied pouring the first bucket of water into the bathtub.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's just me and my mother."

"What about your father?" He asked sensing it was a difficult subject from the way she looked down when he said it.

"He's not around anymore." She replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He replied. "How long have you been working at the castle?" He asked changing the subject.

"Today was my first." She replied." Your bath is ready now."

Caleb nodded as she walked over a took the empty plate away. Caleb noticed she was still shivering, knowing she was probably going back to a cold bed.

"You know, I'm not really feeling like a bath tonight, but it would be a shame to waist all your effort. You should take a dip." He said smiling.

"Err, no. I'm fine, thank you my Lord." She said declining his offer.

"Nonsense Hanna, your freezing." He said taking her hand in his rubbing his thumb along her cold hand. "And you can call me Caleb."

"I, I can't-" she began but was interrupted by him.

"It's an order." He said gently, smiling.

Hanna sighed and glanced back over to the stone tub with hot steamy water. It really did look inviting.

"I won't look." He said turning his back to the bath giving Hanna her privacy.

She slowly walked over to the bath, making sure the prince wasn't looking, she untried her dress and slipped her boots off.

She lowered herself into the hot steamy water so that only her shoulders weren't submerged.

Caleb turned around when he was sure she was safely in the water. She was facing away from him. He could only see her shoulders but could sense how up tight she was.

"Relax." He smiled walking closer to her. She quickly pulled her knees up to her chest and Caleb took it as his cue to leave her alone.

As much as he wanted to jump in the bath with her he knew that would probably scare her off. He knew he was playing with fire letting a serving girl bathe in his chambers, but he couldn't help it. The way her beautiful blue eyes stared up at him sheepishly when there hands touched, he couldn't help but hope she was falling for him the same way he was already falling for her.

He took a seat again, reading through the list. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her relaxing more, although he couldn't blame her for being a bit tense. She was practically naked in the same room as the future king.

After a few minutes she turned her head to look at him briefly, signalling that she was ready to get out.

Caleb walked back over to her placing a blanket on the side." Do you need a hand?"

She shook her head and waited for him to turn around.

She wrapped it around her, picking up her dress and boots she headed behind the screen to change.

She walked back out fully dressed. Caleb noticed her struggling to tie the strings at the back of her dress.

"Here, let me." He offered gathering her hair on one shoulder do he could tie up her dress. He couldn't help but notice how smooth the creamy skin on her shoulders looked.

He leant down and pressed his lips on her shoulders leaving a light trial of kisses to her neck. She gasped slightly at the contact as he pulled away. She turned around to face him.  
Caleb placed his hands on her soft cheeks pulling her closer as he planted a soft, delicate kiss on her lips. Hanna lost herself for a few seconds in the kiss but pulled away remembering she was kissing the prince. Her, a poor peasant girl kissing the heir to the thrown.

"I- I have to go." She muttered running out, leaving him standing there, confused.

 **AN: Hope you liked it and it was ok. Please review xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN: Thank you for all reviews I really appreciate it. xxxx. This chapters a bit shorter but I hope you'll like it. I got inspiration for this story by reading 3 Kingdoms and The Colonies (both pll fanfics) so you should totally check them out if your waiting for me to update. I will update when I get 10 more reviews and please check my other fanfic out Haleb Baby. Enjoy.**

The next morning Caleb spotted Hanna at breakfast. She was serving the queen her drink. Caleb sat down and began to eat trying to catch Hanna's gaze.

Meanwhile Hanna was desperately trying not to look at him when she felt his eyes on her. She didn't know what to say or even how to react to what had happened last night. She knew Caleb wasn't how all the village people thought he was, a stuck up, snobby cow, like his parents. Instead he was gentle, caring and kind. And an amazing kisser. Maybe if he was a servant, like she was, she would be able to take things further. She thought to herself. But for God sake, he was a prince. There love was forbidden before it had even started.

When breakfast was over Hanna slipped away back to the kitchens to carry on working.

"I don't care much for that new servant. Her face holds too much melancholy." The queen stated.

Caleb couldn't agree less. Her face was youthful and delicate and the prettiest thing he'd ever set his eyes on. And her lips, they were something else. So silky and sweet, just like her skin. They were like nothing he had ever kissed before.

He stood up from his chair and began to leave the room when the queen called. "Where do you think your going. I haven't finished yet."

He sighed and slumped back in his chair.

"Have you thought anymore about your future wife. Any thing I should consider before sending off the final invitations?"

"No. Can I go now?" He asked impatiently.

"If you must." She huffed. 

Caleb searched for Hanna for most of the day. He went down to the kitchens and the servants quarters where the plump maid told him she lived in the town with her mother.

So he walked around the village for a while looking for her. He didn't know why but he had to see Hanna again.

He returned to his chambers to find a familiar blonde maid making his bed. A smile appeared on his face.

"So you make beds too." He said making her jump.

"Oh- yes my Lord." She said turning her attention back to the sheets.

"You don't have to you know, I prefer them all messed up." He smiled." And I've already told, call me Caleb."

Hanna finished up on the bed and began collecting clothes for washing.

"I don't think that's appropriate." She replied.

"Why not?" He teased.

"Because your the prince. It's law to call you my Lord." She replied.

"My friends call me Caleb."

Hanna looked up at this comment and couldn't decide if he was still innocently teasing or if he was genuinely asking her to be his friend.

"You don't have to look so scared you know. I like you Hanna." He said walking towards her.

Hanna just froze. There eyes locked again. Caleb leaned forward and took her hands in his, running his thumbs along the top of them. He moved one hand to cup her cheek again. Ever since he had kissed her yesterday she wanted more. She felt like she was falling for him. The way his beautiful brown eyes stared at her as if she was a princess. But it would never work. It could never work.

"We can't -" she began.

"Can't what?"

"We can't do this." She said pulling away from his grip.

"Why not?"

"Because!" She said nearly shouting.

"I'm a servant. And your the prince."

Caleb grabbed her hands again and crashed his lips into hers.

This time though Hanna didn't pull away, she kissed him back. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she granted his access.

When they eventually pulled away Caleb smiled and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"And for the record, I wouldn't care less if you were the stable cleaner."

He said pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

 **AN: Hope you like it and don't forget to review. And ask any questions you have I will always answer them.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **sarahschnieder2012- love university life**

 **jnessa**

 **Atramea- Oh MY GOD! I cant believe you have reviewed my fanfics.I love all of your stories and one shots. You are my favourite Haleb writer EVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN:I know I said I would update when I got 20 reviews and were not their yet but I wanted to update for Christmas and wont update tomorrow as its Christmas day and I'm visiting family on boxing day for a few days. Ill update this when I get 40 reviews. And please check out my other fanfiction. Xxxxxxxx**

2 Months Later...

"Come on." Caleb smirked taking Hanna's hand and leading her out side the castle gates.

"Where are we going?" She asked following him.

"You'll see." He replied.

Caleb had told Hanna to meet him by the gates, so he could surprise had been secretly seeing each other for two months now. Caleb lead her into the woods that surrounded the castle. He arrived at a clearing with a small water fall and shallow pond.

"Oh, Caleb, it's beautiful." She gasped laying her head on his shoulder.

"Just like you." He smiled.

They lay down on a blanket next to the pond. Caleb noticed how unsuitably she was dressed, but couldn't blame her as he hadn't told her they were spending the afternoon in the forest.

"Here." He said taking his cape off and wrapping it around her. She lay her head on his chest.

"How long before you have to get back to work?" He asked, playing with her hair.

"An hour before dinner, so we have a while." She replied.

"Good." He smiled kissing the top of her head. "The queen keeps going on about the ball. She thinks that a big extravagant dance will help me pick a wife, when all I want is to marry you." He said looking down at her.

Hanna was surprised by his comment. They had never really talked about the fact that Caleb was going to have to marry in a few months.

"Your parents want you to marry a Dukes daughter or a princess, not a servant." She muttered back.

"Your my princess." He said placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

They lay in silence for a few minutes listening to the water, before Caleb spoke.

"When did your father pass away?" Caleb asked out of the blue.

Hanna sat up and looked at him. "He didn't die." She began.

"Oh, you said- I just presumed. I'm sorry." He apologised sitting up as well.

"No it's fine. My father, he- he left me and my mother, a few years ago, for another woman. He left us with nothing." She explained letting a single tear run down her cheek.

"Come here." He said wrapping an arm around her enveloping her in a hug.

"You know, I never met my father." He said. Hanna looked up at him confused.

"But…the King." She said confused.

"He's not my father, and the queens not my mother." Hanna was still looking at him with the confused expression on her face.

"My father was King James, the current kings older brother. His wife Queen Claudia, she was my mother.

My father died before I was born. Henry took the thrown and when I was born they told everyone I was his and Margot's son." He explained.

"What happened to your mother?" She asked.

"I don't know. They sent her away."

"Caleb, I'm so sorry. "She comforted him.

"That's not even the worst part." He scoffed. "They don't know I know. My nanny that took care of me when I was a child, she died a few years ago. But she told me everything, thought I ought to know."

Hanna placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

An hour later they were making there way back to the castle so Hanna could get back to work. They said goodbye around the corner so know one would see them.

"I'll see you at supper then." He smirked as she walked off.

Hanna turned around and flashed him a smile before heading back to the kitchens.

—

Caleb heard a knock on the door and a smile instantly spread across his face. Hanna walked in and placed his supper in the table heading straight for Caleb who was sitting on his chair.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked as she sat on his knee.

"Nothing. I just missed you." She said pressing a kiss onto his lips.

Caleb kissed back and it soon became heated. Caleb slipped the shoulders of her dress down to kiss her shoulders. Hanna began pulling at Caleb's shirt and he soon got the hint. He stood up, taking Hanna in his arms and lay her on the bed. Then he pulled his shirt off and started to kiss her again.

"Are you sure?" He asked making sure she wanted to do this.

She nodded and pulled his head back down to kiss him.

He untied her dress and slipped it down with her boots. He then took his own trousers off as they began to kiss again.

"Caleb wait, I- I haven't…" she began looking down, sensing that he was more experienced in this area than she was.

Caleb understood what she was trying to say. "It's okay, are you definitely sure?" He asked one final time not wanting to make her feel like he was forcing her into anything. He had to admit he liked that he would be her first, although she wasn't his.

Hanna nodded again and deepened the kiss.

—

The next morning Hanna was woken up by Caleb placing tiny kisses onto her cheek. She groaned and rolled over as she pulled the white sheets up around her naked body.

"Morning." Caleb whispered.

Hanna suddenly sat up remembering where she was. "I didn't mean to spend the night, my mother will be worried."

"Don't worry, just tell her you fell asleep in the servants beds." He reasoned.

"I have work." She mumbled.

"It's still early, just relax." He told her wrapping his arms around her stomach gently pulling her back down to lay on his chest.

"Caleb, I could loose my job." She sighed even though she was making no effort to move from his grip.

"I won't let that happen." He said kissing her temple.

That lay in silence for a few minutes, Hanna tracing shapes on his toned chest.

"What's this?" She asked running her fingers over the bronze chain around his neck.

"Oh- it was my fathers. My mother left it with my nanny when I was born. She gave it to me when I was fifteen. I've never taken it off since." He said.

Hanna kissed his chest again." I didn't notice it last night."

Caleb laughed and rolled over so he was on top. "That's because we were a little busy." He said kissing her again.

Hanna thought back to last night and how Caleb had been so gentle and made it a night full of love and pleasure for her first time.

Caleb pulled away and smiled at her. Hanna took a chance and rolled him over so she was on top. He ran his hands down her naked back to rest on her butt.

Meanwhile the queen approached Caleb's chambers to get his final verdict on the ball, not that he cared.

She heard laughing and woman's giggles coming from his bedroom. She hesitated opening the door and peered through a gap between two planks of wood in the door.

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand silencing herself. Caleb was lying on the bed with a blonde girl lying on top of him, kissing and laughing and naked!

It took her a few seconds to identify the blonde. But she soon did.

"How dare he, with a servant." She whispered to her self recognising Hanna from the dinning hall.

After fighting the urge to storm in their she decided to use her knowledge to her advantage.

She quietly released her grasp from door handle and walked away already scheming.

 **AN: Hoped you liked it. And tell me what you think about the queen finding out. I have a character joining from pll in the next chapter. Who do you think it is? Guess in the review. My haleb top came . I cant wait to wear it. Does anyone know why they changed the first picture from haleb in 5x08 because I would of preferred that picture to the tyshley one. But i'm not complaining. Please read my other fanfic because I will update that one as well today. Review i'll update when I get 25. Xxxxxxx.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN: Here's another chapter. Its kinda short and more of a filler chapter but I hope you like it and please review. Xxxxxx.**

Caleb was lying in bed thinking about how he was going to persuade the King and Queen to let him marry Hanna when his door slowly creaked open. Hanna was standing there in her tatty dress with tears streaming down her face.

"Hanna, what's wrong? He asked sitting up. She just shook her head and ran into his open arms.

Caleb pulled the sheets up over her,holding her close. He turned to her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He noticed a cut on the side of her cheek.

"Hanna who did this?" He asked concerned.

She just buried her head in his shoulder again and he decided to wait till she was ready to tell him.

Her cries died down so he tried again. "Hanna, what happened ?" He asked softly.

"I helped the queen get fitted for her dress and pricked her arm by accident and she slapped me, her ring cut me." She sobbed running her finger over her cheek. "I swear i didn't mean to prick her."

"I believe you." He said pulling her back into a hug.

"What's this?" He asked pointing to the red stain on her stomach.

"Oh, when she slapped me a stumbled back and some wine slashed on me." She explained leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You can sleep here tonight, get out of your stained dress." He said untying it.

"No Caleb I can't, my mother-." She tried to argue.

"I don't care, your not going anywhere tonight." He said slipping her wet stained dress off her and pulling the blankets over her.

Hanna sighed and lay down next to him, cuddling into him.

"Goodnight princess." He said looking down at her realising she was already fast asleep in his arms.

—

Caleb was woken up by a heavy knocking on the door. Before he could do anything his first knight in command and best friend, Sir Toby Cavanugh entered.

"Caleb, you need to come to the hall now." He said panic spread all over his face.

"Why? What is it?" He asked sitting up so he was blocking a sleeping Hanna from Toby's view.

Toby just stood there staring at the small foot poking out of the end of the bed. "Is that-?" His eyes widened and a smile can across his face. "You've got a girl mate?"

"No!"he said pulling the covers over Hanna's face, thankfully she was facing away from them.

"What was the emergency?" He asked distracting Toby.

"Oh- there's word that the Kings enemy's have joined forces and are preparing an army." He replied.

"Okay, I'm coming." Caleb said, not moving.

Toby looked at him, confused as to why he wasn't moving.

"Toby,"

"Yes."

"Get out."

"Oh,…yeah."

—

Caleb came back to his room to find Hanna still asleep in his bed.

Caleb began collecting his armour and everything he would need for the long journey. The King was sending his army to defend and win back the land his enemies were slowly taking over and as the prince he was the leader. It was a long journey just to get their enemies never mind fight them. He was going to be gone for a long time and didn't know when he would come back. If he'd ever come back.

Managing to convince Toby that the girl lying in his bed was a dukes daughter and a one night stand, which he believed having not seen Hanna's face.

Caleb quickly packed everything up and turned back to Hanna. It was breaking his heart to leave her but the thought of her beautiful face and smile would keep him fighting and bring him home.

He bent down and pressed a kiss into her fore head not wanting to wake her up. "I love you." He whispered As he took off the chain from around his neck and carefully placed it around her neck before leaving.

—

Hanna woke up to an empty bed and chamber. She thought nothing of it and quickly got dressed before heading back to her mother.

"Hanna where have you been?" Ashley asked as her daughter entered their small, cold house.

"I fell asleep in the servants chambers again." She said using yesterday's excuse that Caleb had given her.

"Twice in a row?" Her mother asked.

"I know. I finished really late at night and just sat down for a minute on one of the beds and next thing I know it's morning." She lied.

"Make sure you come home tonight. I worry about you that's all." He mother smiled although she had no need to worry when she was with Caleb.

"Okay."

"You know the King sent his army out this morning to reclaim the land his enemies were taking over. Your the princes servant aren't you? He shouldn't be back for a few months you should be home earlier." Ashley said as she stirred the stew that was on the stove.

Hanna froze at her words. Caleb was gone. He'd left her without saying goodbye and she didn't know when she'd see him again.

"What's that?" Ashley asked pointing to the chain that was around Hanna's neck.

Hanna looked down confused and then saw the chain around her neck. Caleb's chain. She clung onto it and ran out to the courtyard to see if he had left yet. But it was too late, he was long gone.

 **AN: Caleb's gone. :-(. Don't worry he will be back soon. Review please lets see if I can get 30 and ill update.**

 **Gigi- Thank you for always reviewing. You make me want to write more and more. Xxxxxxx.**

 **Jnessa- If you are the same person on Instagram who make the haleb edits called jnessa_88 OH MY GOD. I love all of your edits you are amazing. Please make more Christmas and baby edits. Xxxxx. (if that is not you, im sorry and thank you for you reviews. Xxxxx.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 **AN: Its new years eve so I thought id update. Hope you like this chapter its kinda short but a lot happens. Please review and enjoy. Xxxxxxx.**

 _3 months later …_

Caleb still hadn't returned. None of the army had. They were still fighting and Hanna still had to serve the King and queen although she had no one to take supper to so she went home early or talked to the others servant she had become friends with.

"I'm going home now." She yawned picking up her thin cloak.

"Okay Hanna, see you tomorrow. Oh and by the way the queen has a guest staying tomorrow and you've been asked to take care of her." Said the plump servant.

"Okay bye Anne." She waved."

When she got home her mother was outside rinsing out the pots. Hanna fell straight onto the bed and pulled Caleb's chain that she tucked into her dress so no one would see it.

"I miss you." She muttered pulling it up to her lips and placing a soft kiss onto it.

She slipped it back inside her dress and put her head on the pillow, falling asleep instantly.

—

"This is your serving girl. She will get you whatever you want whenever you need it." The queen said pointing at Hanna who was stood in front of a young girl with blonde hair and blues eyes. "This is princess Alison DiLaurentis. She is to marry the prince when he returns. I've cancelled the ball as he is away and picked his bride myself. We will hold a new ball the night before the wedding." She explained to all of the servants that were lined up.

Hanna looked at the princess. She was beautiful. She was wearing a yellow dress and her hair was in perfect curls. Caleb could no longer put off picking a wife because the queen had done it for him. And Hanna had to serve her.

Hanna lead Alison to her chambers.

"So what's the prince like?" She asked sitting on the bed whilst Hanna unpacked her many clothes.

"I've herd he's very handsome."

Hanna put on a fake smile and carried on unpacking.

"As long as he's rich. And good in bed, that's all that matters." Alison said standing up and looking around. She ran her finger over the mahogany chest and looked at it in disgust.

"When was the last time this room was cleaned its vile."

"No one has staying in it in a while." Hanna replied.

"I don't care. I refuse to stay in a filthy castle like this." She spat.

"I'll get someone to come and clean it." Hanna said rushing out the door.

"Anne someone needs to clean the princesses chambers." She said as she reached the servants quarters.

"Okay, I'll go up. Are you okay Hanna? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah I'm fine. My shifts over now so I'll go home." Hanna replied picking up her things. Anne was right she was as white as a ghost and she had been feeling unwell all day.

—

"Here you go Han." Her mother said handing her a pot of stew as she lay in bed. Hanna took one sniff of the stew and turned to the side throwing up in a bucket. Ashley quickly removed the bowl from her lap and placed a hot cloth on her daughters forehead.

"How long have you been feeling sick for?" She asked.

Hanna shrugged once she was done throwing up. "I don't know."

She'd barley eaten anything in the past few weeks without it coming back up shortly afterwards but she didn't want her mother to worry and spend all of their little amount of money on a remedy for her illness.

Ashley sighed and tried thinking of what her daughter could have. She scanned her body but stopped when she got to her slightly bloated stomach.' She couldn't have a bloated stomach, she just through up.' She thought and then it hit her.

"Hanna have you been getting your monthlies ?"

Hanna shook her head confused and then it hit her too. "I'm…" she stuttered.

"I think your with child." Ashley whispered.

"No. No I'm not. I can't have a baby."

"Hanna who is it?" Ashley asked. "Who's the father."

Hanna froze. "Caleb." She whispered but Ashley didn't hear her.

"Who?"

"I don't know." She replied quickly.

"What do you mean you don't know. This is why you didn't come home them two nights. Who did you sleep with?"

"He was a stable boy. But he's gone with the army to look after the horses." She said lying through her bare teeth.

"Oh Hanna." Ashley said pulling her daughter in for a hug as tears streamed down the young girls face.

 **AN: Hannas pregnant! AnnaPL - you practically read my mind. I never intended to make this into a pregnancy story but it has and I hope you like it. Iv already picked the gender and name for the baby but share your ideas and see if you can change my mind. Also Alison and Ashley were introduced. What do you think about Caleb marrying Alison? Xxxxxxx**

 **I would also like to say that Haleb came 12th out of 16 in The Sexiest TV Couples of 2015 and 3rd in MTV's Best TV Couples of 2015 and were the only pll couple to be nominated in both of them so I Haleb don't get back together on pll im going to scream until they do. Please review. Xxxxxxxx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: There's another big time jump. Hope you like this chapter and please review. Xxxxxx. I'm getting emails that people have reviewed but they don't show up on my actual story. Don't know why but please enjoy. Xxxxx**

 _5 months later …_

Hanna was walking along the corridor on her way home from a long shift. She was tired and her ankles were killing from walking around all day and running after Alison. She felt a tiny kick coming from her bump and rubbed it. The baby had been very active today.

She herd horses hooves clicking on the floor and ran to the nearest window. Caleb and his army of knights were riding up the courtyard.

"He's back. He's finally back."Hanna whispered to her self. She couldn't wait to see Caleb and tell him about the baby. She had been terrified when she found out and she still was but she knew Caleb would make it better. She knew it would be complicated but they would work it out.

She started making her way to his chambers to surprise him but stopped when she nearly crashed into the queen.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked looking down at Hanna.

"I- I left something in the laundry room." She stuttered.

"Don't lie to me I know exactly where your going. To see the prince. To tell him about the little surprise inside you." She said staring down at Hanna's eight month bump. The queen had nearly chocked on her wine when Hanna turned up to work with a tiny bump showing. She instantly knew it was Caleb's but had no intentions of letting them be together. Imagine what people would think if they knew their prince had got a servant pregnant. The queen knew that what ever she did she would have to make sure Hanna never saw him again.

Hanna was shocked and wondered how she could know.

"The prince is back now but you will stay away from him. You will not go near him or speak to him or tell him about the baby. You got impregnated by another servant you hear me. You will carry on serving Princess Alison not Caleb. And I swear that if you see him, if you even make eye contact I will rip that baby straight out of you and feed it to the wolves."she shouted walking away. Hanna stood there shaking with fear. How could she know. Her sobs filled the stone hallway as a voice came up behind her.

"Hanna." Caleb smiled placing his hand on her shoulder, turning her around. He saw her beautiful face covered in tears. "Hanna what's wrong?" He asked and then glanced down.

She just ran around the corner avoiding eye contact with him leaving Caleb stood there. Frozen stiff.

—

Caleb was making his way back to chambers deep in thought. Hanna was with child. With his child. They couldn't have a baby. He was supposed to marry someone else in a week. He was still thinking when a small hand pulled him to the side and pushed him against the wall.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl stood in front of him. She was blonde and had blue eyes.

"I'm your fiancé." She smirked putting her hands on his shoulders and pressing a kiss on to his lips. Caleb gently pushed her off not wanting to hurt her and carried on walking.

She followed him until he got to his chambers.

"You should come to my chambers I want to show you something." She said taking his hand before he could decline the offer. Caleb sighed and followed behind her. She was pretty, he couldn't deny it but her beauty was nothing compared to Hanna's. He thought about Hanna again as they were walking. At fist he was angry at her for running away but he couldn't blame her. He couldn't imagine the whispers and disapproving glares she was getting from everyone she walked past because she was a young,unmarried, servant who was pregnant. Then he thought about how scared she must have been when she found out and what she'd told her mother. If she'd told her that she'd slept with the prince. He was so stupid not to have put her on a horse and ridden off together when he had the chance. He had to speak to her. And tell her everything would be okay, that he would sort of even if he didn't know how.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Alison dragged him inside her chambers and pushed him up against the closed door. "I know we're not supposed to do this before the wedding but it won't hurt anybody." She said untying her dress. Before Caleb could object she pressed her lips onto his again. And again he gently pushed her away, because he was a gentleman and would never hurt a lady.

As he was about to speak Hanna appeared from around the corner carrying a freshly washed dress of Alison's. She froze when she saw Caleb and Alison against the wall with red lips and messed up hair. She gulped. "I brought you your dress for next week my Lady." She said hanging it up on the wardrobe and picking up an empty jug trying her hardest not to look at Caleb. He on the other hand was practically screaming at her from the way he looked at her not blinking once in case he missed her looking at him.

"Don't mind her." Alison whispered in to his ear as she started sucking on his neck. Caleb put his hand on the back of her head pulling it away from him.

"We shouldn't do this." He said simply walking away from her.

"Don't worry, I won't ruin your reputation. And she won't tell anybody." She said pointing at Hanna. "I mean look at her. She's not virgin. Probably sold her body to pay for some food. That's how she ended up pregnant." Alison said taking out all of her anger on Caleb not wanting to sleep with her out on Hanna.

Hanna just ran out of the room as fast as possible so they wouldn't see her tears.

Caleb looked at Alison with total disgust. "Bitch." He muttered before running after Hanna.

When he found her she was sat on a stone bench looking up at the star light sky with tears running down her cheeks. "Hanna." Caleb said softly approaching her.

She herd his voice and immediately stood up and began walking away.

"Hanna. Please don't run away." He begged following her. He stopped in front of her and placed his hand in her cheek wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left for eight months and you had to go through this alone." He said thinking that was why she was running away from him.

"I'm sorry. Just please don't run away." He looked down at her bump and placed his hand on it. Hanna immediately felt tiny kicks coming from the baby as they felt there fathers hand. A smile spread across Caleb's face feeling there baby's kicks for the first time ,which made it was even harder for Hanna to walk away. "Please. Just let me help you. I'll make it all better." He begged.

"Don't you understand? I'm doing this to keep our baby safe." She shouted stepping away from him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I'm pregnant with your baby Caleb, the prince's baby. If anyone found out I would be locked away or killed for treason against Alison." She said not telling him the part about the queen some how knowing.

Over the two months her and Caleb had grown close she had learnt things about his personality. She learned that if someone he cared about was hurting he would let his temper get the better of him and explode in there face and she knew if he found out the queen threatening there baby he would confront her straight away. And then she would know for sure that they'd spoken and come and rip the baby from Hanna.

"Please Caleb, just leave me." She said running off leaving him stood there. Motionless.

 **AN: Hope it was okay. Please review. Xxxxxxxx. And comment on your favourite haleb fanfics because I have lots of free time and if I haven't readthem beore I will. Xxxxxxxxx.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **AN: Here's chapter 7. Xxxxxxx.**

The next week went quickly for Hanna. The queen had her moved to laundry duty so she wouldn't have to serve Caleb his meals and kept her as Alison's servant. Alison remained mostly quiet whenever Hanna was in her Chambers, tidying or bringing her food or helping get dress. Although she made the odd remark about her pregnancy. Hanna ignored her knowing perfectly well she had the one thing Alison wanted the most. The princes heart. Although Alison probably wanted him to only pleasure herself she wanted him so she could love him and care for him and he could do the same for her and there baby. She often cried herself to sleep thinking about what a mess she had gotten herself into and how her and her mother were going to afford everything a baby needs.

The week went excruciatingly slow for Caleb as he spent his nights lay in bed splitting his thinking between Hanna and his baby and getting out of his marriage to Alison. But in the end it always came back to Hanna. They hadn't spoken since the night he returned. But he could't blame her for being scared and wanting to protect there baby. He worried about her going back to a cold home and having to sleep on a old, uncomfortable bed when she was pregnant. Then he thought about the child that would be born very soon. And how he was going to have to watch his first born growing up from the window of his castle. Not knowing that they were a prince or a princess. That's when he vowed that he would find a way to make everything work. He just needed a plan. A really good plan that would show Hanna she didn't have to be afraid and that would mean he could marry her and have everything he ever dreamed of.

—

The day of the ball came. Hanna finished work in the kitchens and made her way to Alison to help her get ready. Alison was wearing a dark blue and purple dress with expensive jewels around the neckline. Hanna was putting in one of Alison's earrings when a pain shot through her body. she dropped the earing and grabbed onto the side of the table.

"Do hurry up or I'll be late." Alison huffed as Hanna bent don to pick up the earing once the pain had gone.

—

The ball began and Caleb danced with Alison a few times to please her and the queen before retreating to the back of the hall with Toby.

"So…"Toby began.

"So?" Caleb asked confused.

"So your getting married tomorrow to the prettiest woman in the kingdom. How are you not buzzed?" Toby said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Caleb wasn't paying much attention to him and was more bothered about scanning the room for Hanna. "You can have her." He muttered spotting Hanna. She was stood in a corner with a few other servants. They were all holding trays of drinks and food waiting for the guests to take them.

She hadn't seen him or rather she was avoiding him as the queen was dancing around the floor looking over at Caleb and then back at her every now and again. She had told Hanna that she needed her to serve food but that she wasn't to look up from the tray at Caleb or anyone else. So that's what she was doing.

Hanna felt another pain shoot up her body and dropped the tray letting it crash to the floor and spilling all of drinks on the floor. She clutched on to the wall and gripped her bump as she felt hot water trickle down her legs. Gasping, when she realised what was happening she ran out of the hall through the back door.

No one noticed except for Caleb who had been staring at Hanna for the past few minutes. He saw Hanna leave and followed her out of a side door.

"Hanna, what wrong?" He asked as she stopped outside the hall to let another contraction hit. She opened her eyes and looked at him as she began to cry with the pain.

"It's happening." She whispered.

Caleb didn't think twice before he lifted her into his arms, with one hand around her back and one under her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck as she sobbed with pain. She knew what would happen if the queen saw them but it was worth the risk. She was sixteen and about to give birth, she couldn't do it alone. He started to make his way down the stairs to the first place he could think of when Toby stood there blocking his way.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Caleb sighed, knowing it was no good trying to convince him to go back inside. So just pushed past him. "Come on." He said calling Toby to follow him.

He carried Hanna down the stairs to the servants quarters where he found the older, plump maid preparing the cake for tomorrow. "Please, help her." He begged.

Anne nodded and lead him to a small room with a bed covered in tatty blankets. Caleb laid her down on the bed and stood up.

"Please, don't go." Hanna begged gripping his hand. She knew what the queen would do if she found out. But she could't go through this without him. She needed his hand the squeeze to try to ease the pain.

Caleb nodded and smiled. He slowly made his way back to Toby who was stood at the door confused. "Look out for anyone coming down." Caleb said.

"Why? Caleb, what's going on?"

He sighed again. "It's my baby."

Toby furrowed his eyebrows. "She was the mystery blonde in your bed." He said.

Caleb nodded and made his way back to Hanna who was sobbing again as Anne guided her through what to do. Caleb pressed a kiss onto her sweaty forehead as she grabbed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere." He soothed.

Toby moved so he was standing outside the door ready invade anyone came down. He had known something was up with him for a long time. The hole journey to the battle he had been quiet and it wasn't nerves. Caleb didn't got nervous. He was the best fighter in the whole kingdom. The journey back though he had perked up and would smile like an idiot every time they got nearer to home. Nearer to Hanna.

The last week though, Caleb had been in a horrible mood. Barely speaking and when he did it was usually swearing or shouting. He looked through the door and saw the way he looked at the pretty, blonde servant and knew that he loved her. She wasn't just someone he could bang. She was his true love.

"Come on Hanna, keep pushing." Anne guided her through the birth. She was lying on the bed with her knees propped up as she gripped on to Caleb's hand. He kissed her head and wiped her tears away and promised everything would be okay, even if he didn't know that for sure.

She pushed a few more times until a baby's cry filled the small room. "It's a baby boy." She announced placing the baby on Hanna's chest. She began to cry again but this time, it was years of happiness as her little boy stopped crying and stared back up at her. Caleb kissed Hanna's head and then his sons as he wrapped a blanket around them both.

Hanna rubs his soft cheek with her finger and looked into his dark brown eyes that he inherits from his father.

"He's perfect." She smiled looking up at Caleb who was smiling down at them both.

"Yeah he is."

"Thank you." Hanna said looking at Anne who had been joined by Toby as they both watched the new parents and their baby.

"It's okay." She smiled back still in complete shock that the prince and Hanna had a baby.

"But please you can't tell anyone." Caleb said looking at them both. "If you do the King will have them both killed." He said running his hand over Hanna's head then down to his newborns sons.

Anne and Toby nodded knowing that he was right. And that he was also the prince and had some power over them.

 **AN: the baby came. Hope you like the baby being a boy. I know my reviews aren't showing up and im giving a shoutout to everyone who reviewed but please keep reviewing because I still get them by email and really really appreciate them.**

 **.xX**

 **lystoneflaritzahollyhaleb4ever**

 **.OTP**

 **Bella**

 **Gigi**

 **Emilie2601**

 **Haleb is endgame**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **AN: Happy PLL day ! Who watched the new episode? Didn't Haleb just break your heart. :-( And don't even get me started on Spaleb. I know they will kiss but I hope it ends after that and he realises he still loves Hanna. And of course she still loves him, I mean did you see the way she looked at her engagement ring when he left. She's already having doubts. And they way she was looking at him and Spencer when they were talking after the funeral. And Ash Benson said that Haleb belong together and will always find their way back to each other. GO HALEB.** **Any way heres chapter eight. I hope you like it. Xxxxxxxxxxx**

After Hanna had been cleaned up by Anne, Caleb walked her home.

He wrapped her in his thick cloak as she held their son close to her chest.

They made their way across the courtyard to the houses with Toby following close behind them. When they arrived at the door Caleb knocked. Ashley came to the door and nearly fainted at the sight of the prince stood in front of her. Then she noticed that Hanna was carrying a baby and pulled her inside out of the cold.

"Let me see." She smiled holding her hands out for her new grandson.

Hanna placed him gently in her arms and beckoned for Caleb to come inside.

"Thank you my Lord for bringing Hanna home safe. We will be fine you can go back to your party." Ashley said completely misreading the situation.

Caleb just looked at Hanna unsure of what to do or say.

"No mum, Caleb is the father." Hanna said making her way to stand next to Caleb. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

The colour drained from Ashley's face. "I need to sit down." She said stumbling back to sit on a wooden stool.

Hanna took the baby from her and kissed his small head. "I'm sorry I lied to you before but I didn't know what to do and Caleb was away."

Ashley ran a hand over her forehead before she sat up straight. "I'm grandmother to the prince." She whispered as a smile appeared on her face. At first she was angry that Hanna had got caught up with the prince, and then she thought that he had forced her to do it but if that was true he wouldn't be stood here now with Hanna and his son. And then she realised that Hanna was in love with him. She could tell by the way they looked at each other and how she never shut up about him when she first started working at the palace and how her face would light up every time she said his name.

"I'll provide anything you need to look after him and anything Hanna needs." Caleb added.

Ashley nodded smiling but it soon turned to a frown. "No one can know. You'll be killed." She said as panic spread across her face.

"I'll have Sir Cavanugh guard your house so no one can get it. He and the maid are the only people who know and I trust him not to tell and I'll pay the maid off." Caleb explained putting down the plan he had been working on for the past few days.

Hanna gasped and let a tear roll down her cheek. "The queen, she knows."

"What?" Caleb asked shocked.

"I don't know how but she came up to me just before you got back and made me promise to stay away from you or she said she'd…" Hanna trailed off and looked down at her sleeping son. She couldn't loose him. He was so small and precious and innocent in all of this and she already loved him so much.

She started crying and Caleb pulled her into a hug walking her over to the bed. They sat down and he pulled away. "I promise you she won't step near you two. She has to get through me before she can hurt you." He said looking straight into her eyes.

Hanna nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked.

Caleb smiled and nodded as she handed their son to him. He ran his finger along his soft cheek. "We need to pick a name." He said.

Hanna smiled. "I've been thinking. What about James after your father." She suggested.

Caleb smiled. "Prince James Rivers second in line to the thrown." Caleb said giving him his full title.

Hanna chuckled but was interrupted by a heavy knocking on the door. He quickly gave James back to Hanna and made his way to the door keeping his hand on his sword that was attached to his belt incase the queen had sent someone for Hanna and James.

He sighed in relief when Toby was stood on the other side of the door.

"What do you want me to do?" He smiled.

"At night you'll stand in front of the door and not let anyone in except for me. And in the day you'll guard the street so it is less obvious what you are doing." Caleb instructed and Toby nodded. "Don't let them out of your sight. I swear to god if anything ha-" He began but was cut off.

"I'll protect them with my life." Toby said putting his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

He nodded and smiled thankfully at his friend.

Then Caleb turned back to Ashley. "Is there anything you need. More wood for the fire, food?" He asked.

She looked around the small house.

"Some more wood I suppose." She smiled.

Caleb nodded and walked over to Hanna kissing her cheek. "I'll be back soon." He said as he made his way outside leaving Toby stood outside their door in the dark.

—

He returned twenty minutes later with a sack of wood, extra blankets and lots of gold coins.

Toby let him inside to find Ashley stiring something on the fire and Hanna asleep on the bed with James next to her in a makeshift crib made from a table covered in blankets and pieces of material around the edges so he wouldn't fall out.

Caleb left the wood by the door and went to Hanna unfolding a blanket and covering her cold body with it.

He walked over to Ashley and handed her the money. "Buy anything you need." He smiled.

Ashley shook her head. "We can't take it."

"Please, it's the least I can do." He begged taking her hand and putting the money in it.

Ashley nodded and placed it on the side as Caleb walked back over to Hanna and picked up James in his arms. He sat on the side of the bed and rocked his son gently.

"Would you like some stew?" Ashley asked picking up a bowl.

"No thank you I'm okay. But Toby might."

Ashley smiled and filled a bowl taking it out side to a very cold and grateful Toby.

She came back inside and tidied up before coming to Hanna's side. She ran her fingers through her daughters long blonde hair as she slept. "She's very tired after the birth." She said to Caleb who was still holding James. He smiled and looked down at Hanna peacefully sleeping.

"I can stay tonight and help." He offered putting James back down.

"That really won't be necessary my Lord." She replied.

"No I insist. And please call me Caleb."

"Please tell me if I am speaking out of terms my Lor- Caleb, but your getting married tomorrow." Ashley said sitting down next to Caleb.

He sighed and looked down at his sleeping son. He couldn't leave him and Hanna and marry someone else. He just couldn't. "I know but I'm not leaving them. I promise."

Ashley smiled at Caleb. He was so young but so determined to protect his little family and knew exactly what he wanted. "Thank you." She said placing her hand on his arm.

"For what?"

"For not leaving. For staying with them both." She answered stroking her grandsons cheek as he slept in his fathers arms.

"I would never dream of leaving them." He smiled back and looked down at James.

 **AN: hope you like please review and don't be too surprised if iv updated again by sunday because im doing nothing this weekend except write fanfics. Xxxxx**

 **This story only has two chapters left including an epilogue. But don't worry I still have haleb baby and im think of doing a one shot about Caleb when Hanna was in the doll house and I have a few more ideas for new stories. Xxxxxx. And I know Calebs dad is called Jamie and his brother James but I think James is a posher version of Jamie and he was the king so he would have a posh name. Review please. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the second to last chapter. Hope you like it. Xxxxxxxxxxx.**

Caleb was woken up by the sun light streaming through the wooden door. He looked down at Hanna who was sleeping next to him with his arms wrapped around her. Then he looked at James who was asleep next to Hanna in his cot. Their first night with him had been good he had woken for feeds a few times but quickly settled after it. Caleb had insisted on staying with Hanna and helping in any way he could.

"Morning." Hanna whispered as she woke up.

"Morning." He whispered back kissing her on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." She smiled kissing him back. She looked outside and noticed the sun was up. "You should go the King and queen will be looking for you."

He sighed knowing she was right. "I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

Hanna looked down and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Han?" He asked lifting her face up gently with his hand.

"Your marrying Alison." She sobbed as he pulled her into his chest.

"Trust me Hanna, I not." He replied one last time kissing her forehead.

He left the small house a few minutes later and nodded at Toby who was walking up and down the street keeping his eye on Hanna's house. He nodded back keeping his hand firmly on the sword at his side.

Caleb entered his chambers to find his servants and the queen pacing around his bedroom.

"Where have you been?" She bellowed.

Caleb just stared at her in complete disgust. She had threatened Hanna and their innocent baby.

The queen had noticed his absence from the dance when everyone had started to leave. She instantly scanned the room for Hanna and noticed her absence as well. She ran to the window in time to see Caleb walk across the courtyard with Hanna by his side carrying a baby.

Her original plan had been to make threaten Hanna so she never spoke to Caleb again but make him watch his child grow, putting him through torture. That clearly didn't work though as Caleb had spent the night with her and the baby.

She just glared back at Caleb and started walking towards the door.

"Make sure your in the hall in ten minutes." She said as she left.

Caleb sighed as the servants started changing him into his clothes for the wedding.

—

He entered the hall ten minutes later to find all of the guests in their seats. There was lords and ladies from both his and Alison's kingdom and Alison's family.

He made his way up to the top where the priest stood talking to the King and queen. He still didn't know how he was going to stop the wedding. He didn't want to make a big scene in front of everyone but he couldn't go through with it.

Before he could do anything he was shoved into place by the queen as she took her place next to the King with their crowns on their heads. The music started and Alison entered the hall and started walking up the isle beside her father.

She was dressed in a white lace dress and her hair was curled perfectly. All the make up and jewels and finest materials were nothing compared to the beauty Hanna held in just her tatty dress.

Alison reached him and stood opposite smirking at him. Caleb was about to speak when Toby burst through the doors. He was panting and had a bloody nose.

"They've taken her." He shouted looking straight at Caleb.

"What?" Caleb asked leaving Alison and making his way down the steps.

"Soldiers came, there was too many Caleb, I'm sorry. They took Hanna and the baby." Toby explained.

Caleb whipped his head around and marched up to the queen.

"What have you done to them?" He demanded grabbing her neck in his hand in a rage.

As soon as his fingers touched her the soldiers around the room pulled out their swords, as did the King.

"Back away Caleb." He warned pressing the sword into his toned chest.

He pulled his hand away but didn't move back. "What have you done to them?" He asked more calmly.

She smiled deviously at him and then looked to the main doors and nodded at the soldiers guarding it. They opened to reveal Hanna with a pair of chains wrapped around her wrists and two soldiers grabbing her arms and pulling her to the front of the hall. They threw her down on the floor.

Caleb shot forward making his way to her before the queens words stopped him. "Touch her and the child gets it." She warned pointing to the side door where a soldier walked in carrying a screaming baby in one hand and a sharp knife in the other.

Caleb stopped in his tracks. He wanted so desperately to pick Hanna up and carry her to safety with James but it was impossible without one of them getting hurt.

"Your sick. Your a sick, twisted, evil bitch." He shouted pointing at the queen. "Your holding a knife to a baby. He's not even one day old. He's done nothing wrong."

"Don't you dare speak to your mother like that." The King bellowed pointing his sword at Caleb again.

"She's not my mother." He shouted. "Your not my parents."

"Of course we are."

"Don't even try to deny it. You became King after my father died and when I was born you took me away from my mother and made her disappear." He said causing all of the guests to gasp. "You took me so you would have an heir to the thrown because sons always inherit the thrown after their fathers died. Well I am King James' son which means I should have been made King not you. The minute I became sixteen you should have given the thrown to me."

"You have no proof." The queen screamed.

"Yes I do. Ask anyone who worked in the castle when I was born they'll tell you that she didn't give birth to me." He said pointing straight at the queen in disgust. "Queen Claudia did. And I have this." He said reaching up for his fathers chain around his neck but then he remembered where it was.

He looked over at Hanna who knew exactly what he was looking for. She reached up and pulled it out of her dress and took it from around her neck, struggling because of the handcuffs.

"That's my fathers chain. My mother left it with me." He said.

The priest hurried forward and pulled it from Hanna's hand examining it. "It is." He muttered. "I recognise it from King James." He said gently putting it back around Hanna's neck.

"If this is true then prince Caleb should be made king." A Lord said from the side of the room. The whole room nodded. They hated the King and queen and what they had turned the small kingdom into. It used to be a fair and happy place but now it was miserable and the rich were too rich while the poor were dying of hunger. They thought that if Caleb really was King James' son then he might be at least a little bit like him and restore happiness to the land.

"You could never be King." The queen bellowed.

Caleb looked back at her. He could tell her and the King were nervous they had huddled to the back and both gripped onto weapons as they looked down the halls of people who were quickly turning against them. "Why not? I care about my people unlike you and I want to help them. I want to make this kingdom happy again like it was before you came to the thrown and I want to give them food and help them grow crops and keep animals and build there life's back again after you ripped them apart." Caleb said.

Then he slowly made his way over to the soldier who was holding James. He help his hands up peacefully and silently begged that he wouldn't do anything to the baby. The soldier nodded and let Caleb take him from his hold. He pulled his son close and rubbed his back soothing him. Then he looked at Hanna. She let out a sigh of relief when James was out of danger. He walked over to her and helped her up pulling her in for a hug. She buried her head in his neck and let a few tears of relief.

When she pulled away she pressed a kiss onto James' head and took him from Caleb.

"I'm so sorry." Caleb whispered.

Hanna smiled up at his and shook her head. "It's not your fault." She said running her hand along his cheek. That's when Caleb noticed her hands were still chained together. He pulled a guard aside and got him to unlock the chains.

"My lord, it is your choice?" The priest asked making sure Caleb wanted to be King.

He nodded. He wasn't doing this for himself. He was doing it for his people and Hanna and James.

He kissed Hanna's head and made his way back to the King and queen.

"You have an hour to collect everything you will need before you are banished from this kingdom." He said.

"Please Caleb. We have been good to you all these years. We took you in and treated you like our son." The queen begged.

Caleb scoffed. "That's why your not being sentenced to death. Pack your things and leave. And I warn you know if you ever step foot in this kingdom again you won't be pardoned."

He had a guard lead them out and turned back to the priest. "You just have to pick a queen now." He said looking between Alison and Hanna.

Caleb smiled and looked at Hanna who was gently bouncing James in her arms and pressing kisses onto his head.

He turned and walked over to Alison. "I'm sorry but I won't be marrying you. Thank you for coming and you are free to leave." He said simply before turning back to Hanna not giving her a chance to reply.

"Your choosing a servant over me?" Alison called in disgust.

He turned back and smiled at her cockily. "Yes I am." He replied turning back to Hanna again.

He smiled and she smiled back completely lighting up the room. He walked over to her and took her free hand in his. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto her lips.

When he pulled away he leant his forehead on hers. "Marry me?" He smiled.

Hanna pulled her head away so she could see his face to see if he was serious. He was.

"Now?" She asked looking down at her tatty dress.

"I don't want to wait a second longer." He smiled back.

—

"I do." Hanna said smiling at Caleb and running her thumb along the ring on his finger.

"I do." Caleb smiled as he slipped his mothers wedding ring on to Hanna's delicate finger. It fit perfectly.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced as Caleb placed his hand on Hanna's cheek and pulled her lips to his. They kissed passionately until they had to pull away for air.

Hanna looked over and smiled at Ashley who was holding James. All of Alison's guests had left and after the whole commotion with the King and queen had calmed down they found a beautiful dress that belonged to Caleb's mother for Hanna to wear.

Ashley handed the baby to Hanna and she lay him in her arms as Caleb pulled her back in for another long kiss.

They were finally together.

 **AN: Hope you liked it. Yay Haleb are finally together. The next chapter will be an epilogue a few years into the future. I have some of it written out but need some suggestions on what should happen and how Haleb will be. Please give me some ideas and review. Xxxxxxxxxxxxx.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So this is the epilogue. Hope you like it. Xxx**

Five years later ...

"Thought I find you out here." Caleb smiled as he walked out of the castle to the gardens to find Hanna sat on a bench while James played on the grass under an apple tree with their dog.

Hanna turned around and smiled back as Caleb sat down next to her.

"He wanted to play out here." She explained looking back at the five year old prince. He had sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes and was the image of his father when he was little. Like his father he was gentle and kind to all of the village people.

"And how are you two?" He asked placing his hand on her eight month baby bump. She smiled back and placed her hand on top of his.

"We're good." She smiled back.

"So my little princess isn't kicking today?" He asked.

Hanna chuckled. "How do you know it's a girl?" She asked.

Caleb pulled her gently onto his knee and leaned down to press a kiss on her bump. "Because I do and I'm always right."

Hanna chuckled again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They sat there watching James play for a while. They had been married now for five years and everything was going perfectly. Shortly after the wedding they had been crowned King and queen. The kingdom had been restored back to the happy peaceful place it was before.

Ashley had been brought into the castle and given her own chambers. She looked after James when Caleb and Hanna were doing royal duties that he couldn't attend.

The village people had taken to Hanna very well and loved the idea of one of them marrying the prince. As did the lords. They admired Caleb for going against what he had been told and marrying for love.

After a while James came running over to them. "There's and apple on the top of the tree but I can't reach it." The little boy said.

Caleb smiled back at his son. "Do you want me to help you get it?" He asked.

James nodded and ran back over to the tree. Caleb kissed Hanna's temple before she stood up to let him help James.

She sat there and watched as Caleb lifted James onto his shoulders so he could reach the apple. He nearly fell a few times but Caleb had a good grip on him.

After a few attempts he finally pulled the apple from the tree.

James' little face lit up when he got the apple and Caleb took him off his shoulders placing him on the floor before kneeling down next to him. He whispered something in his ear and the little princes' face lit up even more. He smiled and nodded and then ran back over the his mother.

"It's for you mommy, and baby sister." He smiled holding out the apple for Hanna to take.

She smiled and took it from him before looking back up at Caleb.

"You know your both gonna get a shock if this ones a boy as well." She said shaking her head. Caleb had managed to convince James that he was getting a sister even though their was no way of telling.

Caleb laughed and sat next to her on the bench pulling James onto his knee. Their royal dog, Pippa came up to them and Caleb leant down to stroke her head.

"Daddy, when's baby sister coming?" James asked.

"Soon." Caleb replied.

Baby sister was the only thing James wanted to talk about lately and Caleb was really hoping it was a girl because if it wasn't he would have even more questions from the five year old. He also hoped that it was a girl too. He loved James to pieces and they had a special bond that he hadn't been able to have with his father. And that's why he wanted a little girl. So James could be even more special to him. Not that he wouldn't love the baby just as much if it was another boy. But he wanted a little girl that looked just liked Hanna. Have her beautiful blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes which had first attracted him to her.

The sun had started to set and it was becoming a colder outside. Caleb pulled Hanna closer wrapping his arm around her as she buttoned up her own cloak. Then he pulled James closer and tucked his inside his cloak as he fell asleep in his fathers arms.

He pressed a kiss onto her head as she meant it on his shoulder and they watched the sun set.

They stayed out until it turned dark and then made their way inside. Placing James in his bed and then going to bed themselves.

—

One week later and Hanna and Caleb were in the exact same position on their bed except they had James asleep next to Caleb and a baby girl tucked up in her crib on Hanna's side.

Faint cries coming from the baby woke her up. She picked up the little princess, who was less than a day old and cradled her in her arms.

"Shhhh baby." She cooed rubbing the little girls soft cheek.

Her little cries soon stopped and Hanna turned around to see Caleb awake and smiling up at her.

"How is she?" He asked.

Hanna smiled and handed to little girl to her father. He sat up careful not to wake James who had insisted on sleeping with his parents and his baby sister.

Hanna climes back into her side of the bed and pulled the covers up.

"When are you going to announce her to the people?" Hanna asked stroking her tiny foot.

"Tomorrow and your going to help me. If your up to it." He added.

Hanna nodded and smiled. " Princess Faye Claudia Rivers." She whispered.

Caleb smiled and kissed her nose. They had named their first daughter Faye because she was so small and delicate. And Claudia after Caleb's mother.

"You know I never thought we would come this far." She whispered as not to wake the sleeping children. "I mean I was your servant and you were the prince. And now look at us were King and queen and have two beautiful children." She said.

There was no reply so she lifted her head from Caleb's shoulder. She saw him fast asleep with a sleeping Faye on his chest and James tucked into his side.

She didn't need a reply from him. That was a reply enough. He was asleep with their children lying next to him. She knew how much he loved them and would do anything to protect them all.

"I love you." She whispered lying back down next to him.

AN: So that's it. The last chapter. I hope you like it and please leave one more review. Im so so so grateful for al your reviews, follows and favourites. They are what has motivated me to keep on writing this fanfiction and I cant believe iv finished it.

I hope you liked the baby girls name. I typed in medieval girls names into google because I had no idea and then a saw Faye and loved it.

Again a big thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys mean so much to me. (A kiss for every review.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
